


写给布鲁斯·韦恩先生的信(节选)

by chio_aki



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chio_aki/pseuds/chio_aki
Summary: Clark得到一位好心人的资助得以去哥谭大学读书，但他需要给这位Bruce先生写信汇报自己的学习情况。同时他意外结识了哥谭的黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠。





	写给布鲁斯·韦恩先生的信(节选)

**Author's Note:**

> 长腿叔叔梗的半AU，布鲁斯资助了克拉克读大学
> 
> 克拉克，巴里，维克多和露易丝都是哥谭大学的学生
> 
> 私设很多，bug很多，一切为了蝙超谈恋爱

1

尊敬的韦恩先生

不知您能否看到我的邮件，鉴于对于您这样的人来说，我可能只是您资助的无数大学生中微不足道的一个。但依照与您的约定，我想我还是应该认真向您汇报我在大学里的学习情况，并无比诚挚地希望您不会觉得花在我身上的钱是毫无价值的浪费。

您没有要求我必须就读您指定的专业，而是可以在任何专业中作出选择，我真不知该如何感谢您的慷慨。但鉴于韦恩集团的雄厚实力和影响力，我想您这样的决定也是情理之中的，您可以轻而易举地招收到各行各界最顶级的精英为您的事业效力，或许并不需要一个来自堪萨斯州最普通的农场的最普通的年轻人到您的集团供职。因而我根据自己一直以来的愿望选择了新闻学院，希望您没有异议。

开学第一周的学习非常平静，请原谅我找不到更好的形容词（词汇量匮乏或许是对我将来成为新闻工作者的一大挑战？）。我们现在正在学习最基础的理论课程，目前我在学习中还没有感到有任何吃力的地方，希望今后的学习能够一直这样顺利。详细的课程内容我就不做赘述了，鉴于我并不想用您可能不感兴趣的事情耽误您宝贵的时间，希望您不要因此认为我是没有掌握学习内容或者是在敷衍对您的汇报（您会吗？）。

根据学校的传统，新学年的第二周新生们要选择加入自己喜欢的社团或学生组织，我想报名参加哥谭大学周刊，据说这是一份与学校本身有着几乎同样悠久历史的由学生自发创办的期刊，它不仅涉猎校内的新闻，还将视野拓宽到整个哥谭市，甚至着眼于周边城市乃至全国的新闻，并在作出客观报道的同时给出站在大学生立场的独到新闻评论。我想这是可以使我今后的工作得到提前锻炼的地方，希望我能成功加入他们，成为一名记者，或者一名摄影师也是不错的选择？哦，对了，如果您对我加入什么样的社团或组织有更好的建议请一定要告诉我（如果您能读到我的邮件的话）。

不知不觉写了很多，希望没有打扰到您。再次对您的慷慨表示最诚挚的谢意！

（如果是韦恩先生的助理先生/女士代为处理这封邮件，万分希望您能将我的谢意转达给韦恩先生，谢谢！）

您真诚的

克拉克·肯特

2

韦恩先生

希望这样的称呼没有让您感到逾矩，鉴于您在邮件中提到我的措辞让您感到了客套的疏离。

我没有想到会收到您的回信，在此之前我一直认为这会是一个单方面的向自己的资助人汇报他的资金使用情况的例行工作，希望我这样的想法没有让您感到自己的好意被冒犯。

昨天我参加了哥谭大学周刊的招新面试，他们似乎对我带去的摄影作品和我私下练笔的文字有些兴趣，但我的临场表现似乎过于紧张了，这可能会被扣很多印象分，他们会觉得我不适合做一名新闻现场记者吗？真的希望至少获得一个摄影师或编辑的工作，您会为我祈祷吗？:)

您建议我参加橄榄球队，我了解到这是学校最优秀的两项体育运动之一，球队在全国范围内都极富盛名，在联赛中取得过了不起的成绩。但我似乎对这项运动真的很不在行，所以只能寄希望于加入周刊后能有机会采访球队的成员了——希望这没有让您很失望。

这一周没有什么特别的，课程进展顺利，随堂测验分数不错，教授说这将作为期末成绩的10%，不错的开端。

我还是很担心能否顺利进入周刊，得到结果会第一时间给您写邮件。

您真诚的

克拉克

3

韦恩先生

已经2周没有收到您的回信了，是工作太忙了吗？希望您注意休息，关爱自己的身体。

我在周刊获得了见习记者的机会，虽然这在上次的邮件中已经说了，但我想您在最近忙碌的工作中或许没有时间看到之前的邮件？

最初的采访工作是从校内开始的，就像之前邮件中说的那样，我真的得到了采访校橄榄球队的机会。他们都是非常出色的人，不仅有很强的身体素质，学习成绩和为人品质也都非常优秀，我在这里交到了新的朋友，他叫维克多，是与我同年级的学生，他是读理工类专业的，对此我不是很了解，据说他们都有非常高的IQ，有些羡慕，希望在今后的交往中维克多不要嫌我笨（笑）。

另外，感谢您要为我安排单人宿舍的好意，但我已经很习惯我们的四人间了。它足够宽敞，有小型的会客厅和两间有双人床的卧室——它们比我在农场的家里从小睡到大的阁楼大得多了，哦，它甚至还有一个微型厨房，我有时会在这里为室友们做夜宵，鉴于与我同卧室的巴里是个即使无时无刻不在吃东西却仍然会喊饿的大胃王。

我的校园生活很完美，您不用担心。希望您能早日从繁忙的工作中解脱出来。

您的

克拉克

4

韦恩先生

我见到蝙蝠侠了！

天哪！您能相信吗？他是真实存在的，不是一个都市传说，也不是人们幻想出来的虚无缥缈的魅影，他真的存在！

超级英雄，原来他们不是漫画家们创造出来的，他们竟然真的在我们的身边守护着人们的生活。

原谅我过于激动了，但是，我在今天的采访现场亲眼目睹了他拆除炸弹，制服匪徒，解救了包括我在内的被作为人质的人群。我才来到哥谭不到两个月就亲身经历了超级英雄的挺身而出，韦恩先生，您一直生活在这里，您是否更多次地被他救助过呢？

请原谅我的冒昧，但我真的不知道能跟谁更多地了解蝙蝠侠的事迹了。我的两个要好的朋友，巴里来自中心城，他并不比我了解蝙蝠侠更多，而维克多正在进行赛前紧张的集训，我想我不应该过多打扰他。我自己查阅了很多有关蝙蝠侠的报道，甚至包括网络上网友们的八卦讨论，但那些说法与我见到的蝙蝠侠都很不同。

他们认为他是个有超能力的变异人，甚至觉得他是个半人半蝙蝠的怪物，但是我看到的蝙蝠侠只是一个有血有肉的人类，他有着正常人的身高，只是相对高大但并不超出常理，他制服下的肌肉十分强健，但很明显那只是锻炼的结果。他使用的装备或许非常奇妙，但它们明显是人类的造物，只是其中运用的科技以我的知识储备还不能想明白，或许我可以等维克多比赛结束询问他？

韦恩先生，您是怎么看待蝙蝠侠的呢？您是否像我一样认为他只是个人类呢？如果他只是个普通人，是什么让他走上了成为超级英雄来帮助其他人的道路呢？如果……我是说如果，一个人有超出其他人的特殊……能力，是否应该用这份上帝赋予的礼物为他人做些什么呢？人们也许并不全都会因为帮助他们的人所展现出来的与众不同而排斥他，将他当作异类，您觉得呢？

您期待回信的

克拉克

5

布鲁斯

你说我们已经是朋友了，我希望这个称呼在你看来是合适的。

我再次遇到了蝙蝠侠，不过这次不是作为人质被他拯救，而是作为……嗯……合作伙伴（希望这样的定位不会让戴着面罩的蝙蝠先生感到不快）一起处理了一桩抢劫案。

其实我一个人也能制服那三名歹徒将手提包交还给那位小姐的，不过蝙蝠侠在其中一人冲我挥拳过来时突然从天而降还是让我很高兴，毕竟一个披着漆黑披风的高大成熟的男人要比一个戴着黑框眼镜的学生更有威慑力得多，希望那三个歹徒能够看在被著名的蝙蝠侠亲自扭送警局的面子上改过自新:)

也许你要羡慕我了布鲁斯，鉴于你根本不像自己在采访中表现的那样对这位黑暗骑士颇有微词，相反还是个铁杆的蝙蝠迷。你说你曾被他救过很多次，但我想你一定没有过与这位哥谭守护者共进宵夜的经历——虽然那只是24小时便利店里最普通的三明治——由我买来的，毕竟一个黑黢黢的蝙蝠侠走进便利店买速食可能会把收银台昏昏欲睡的小哥吓坏吧。

我们坐在案发的小巷附近一座大楼的楼顶（他带我用他那可弹射的钩爪和绳索荡上来的，希望我的体重对他的胳膊来说不是很有压力）栏杆上吃三明治。蝙蝠先生面部仅有的露在外面的嘴唇和下巴在咀嚼时富有规律的移动看起来有点可爱。顺便说，他有一个相当迷人的屁股下巴，那上面覆盖着没有完全刮干净的短短的胡渣，看起来很有成年人的成熟魅力，我决定也试着留一点。

布鲁斯，谢谢你在之前的回信里让我坚定了决心，帮助别人的感觉好极了！

期待以后能够经常与蝙蝠侠共事，我会不断与你分享我们都热爱的这位超级英雄的点点滴滴的～

你的同好

克拉克

6

布鲁斯

快告诉我要怎么邀请化妆舞会的舞伴！请传授给我哥谭王子的撩妹技巧！

太可怕了学校为什么会有这样的万圣节传统，是只有神秘的哥谭的院校才这样吗？我在摄影论坛上认识的吉米告诉我大都会的学校没有什么化妆舞会，他们只有可以穿着超随便的短袖衫就能参加的派对。

巴里说他不需要什么舞伴，我猜也是这样，他会把自己埋进点心的海洋里。维克多，哦，他根本不用邀请舞伴，他可是全校女生心中的英雄，她们已经用散发着足够熏晕一头大象的香水味的信封塞满了他单身宿舍的收件箱。

女孩子们为什么总是成群结队的行动，我要怎么在邀请她们其中一个的时候不被其他人认为是在忽视她们的魅力呢？况且，说到底，我并没有任何想要邀请的女孩，在听说需要带舞伴参加舞会的时候我脑海中首先映出的是蝙蝠侠那张一半遮在面具下的冷峻的脸，这是不是有点奇怪？

关于你上次的疑问，对不起要让你失望了——不过这也许会是你作为“情敌”扳回一城的机会？——我跟你一样没有看到过蝙蝠侠的脸，我是说，不仅是那性感的下巴，而是整张脸。我们一起经历了大大小小十几起案件，他仍然没有在我面前摘下面具或关掉变声器的打算，那么我想我应该尊重他的隐私，虽然只要我想我就能看得到……

希望你不要鼓励我真的去邀请蝙蝠侠参加舞会，你知道这不是个好主意。给点靠谱的有建设性的意见，拜托了，布鲁斯。

Ps. 租一件晚礼服会不会很贵？

你急需帮助的

克拉克

7

布鲁斯·韦恩

！！！

我恨你！

我确实很需要一件晚礼服，但我并不需要女款！

天哪我真的很怀疑你是怎么弄到我这样的身高身材穿上竟然会合身的裙子，还有那么大号码的高跟鞋？

是的没错，我穿了——在同屋的室友名叫巴里·艾伦的情况下我不知道我还有什么可能不被强迫穿上它。

说实话，它们很好看，乳白色丝绸面料和珍珠的柔光据说很衬我的肤色？——周刊社团里的学姐露易丝说的，我不知道，毕竟对着镜子仔细端详穿着女装的自己实在太过羞耻了——哦，她还说我的胸……胸部（对不起露易丝那是胸肌！）不用垫就足够撑起抹胸款式的裙子，她甚至想给我借个黑色的披肩波浪卷假发再化个妆，上帝啊。

所以，如果我浪费你的“一番心意”把它们丢在宿舍里，穿着自己的衣服跟着巴里偷偷蹲在舞池边嚼零食你会怪我吗？

哦，我想你不会的，就算会你也不能把我怎么样，毕竟哥谭王子才不会莅临一所学校的万圣节化妆舞会。

Ps. 我在昨天晚上与蝙蝠侠一同夜巡（这是他的说法，虽然在我看来，在一个和平宁静的夜晚与自己非常喜爱的人在昏暗的路灯下漫无目的地四处游荡，只能被叫做深夜散步）时还是没有忍住跟他抱怨了这毫无意义的化妆舞会并开玩笑地邀请他做我的舞伴，我发誓我在一盏坏掉的路灯的闪烁中看到他的嘴角勾起了弧度。真后悔没有拍下它，这可是蝙蝠侠的微笑！

注定不会有舞伴的

克拉克·肯特

8

亲爱的布鲁斯

我的生活完了……

巴里一定暗地里拍了很多我穿着你送的晚礼服参加舞会的照片，还有露易丝，她一定也偷拍了很多！希望维克多不会与他们“沆瀣一气”，我敢说如果他想，他甚至可以将那些照片替换成韦恩集团官网首页的版头。

我可能要以我个人完全不希望的方式出名了，毕竟那些可都是我（虽然是被迫穿了女装戴了假发并化了妆的我，但那依然是我）与蝙蝠侠在舞池中心深情共舞的照片！也许它们不仅在我三位好友的手中，甚至会存在于在场所有学生的手机里，毕竟谁不想亲手拍下蝙蝠侠的照片？

如果他们将这些发到了某个超英论坛上，网友们会怎么说？黑暗骑士哥谭魅影交了一个哥谭大学普通女学生做女朋友？我敢打赌他们会深扒那个扮成女孩的我的个人信息，即使没有学过网络传播学课程我也知道网友的力量有多可怕，没准儿过不了多久克拉克·肯特就会成为全校人尽皆知的“异装癖”了。

我会不会在舆论的压力下迫不得已要灰头土脸地离开这所大学？布鲁斯，对不起我现在才想起你不仅是我的朋友还是我的资助人，可现在也许我要辜负你的慷慨解囊了。

到底为什么我要去询问蝙蝠侠要不要来做我的舞伴呢？那个月亮被挡在厚厚的乌云之上的夜晚的忽明忽暗的路灯不该渲染出那种让我神魂颠倒的浪漫气氛的。天哪，布鲁斯，我认识了他几个月的时间竟然还没有意识到这个男人会把别人说的一切都认真对待，在他的字典里根本没有开玩笑吧……布鲁斯，我实在是太蠢了。

真心地祈祷巴里他们和参加舞会的同学们能高抬贵手。

但不可否认，露易丝作为周刊的王牌记者拍照技术真的很不错。我在她的“战利品”中看到一张蝙蝠侠贴在我耳边说话的照片，他那淡色的嘴唇在灯光下闪着温暖的珠光，这在他站在哥谭深夜街道昏黄的路灯下时是完全看不到的。也许他的嘴唇并不像它们吐出的被变声器修饰过的电子音那样冷硬，我猜碰触它们的感觉会很柔软。

天哪我在想些什么，布鲁斯请你忘了上面那段话吧，并诚挚地希望你不会觉得悄悄把这张照片设为手机锁屏的我是个变态。

你的被资助人的课程一切顺利，几次随堂测验都排在班级前几名，社团活动稳步进展，我现在在社团中已经是一名正式的记者了。希望这些能挽回一点我在你心中急转直下岌岌可危的形象。

糟透了的

克拉克

9

亲爱的布鲁斯

替我感谢阿尔弗雷德和他的小甜饼，有它们的帮助我的心情好多了，虽然它们大部分都进了巴里的胃。也许是看在这些小甜饼的面子上巴里没有将那些照片传播出去，不过令我费解的是除了我的朋友外其他的同学也没有这样做。露易丝猜测有幕后运作的资本买通了各大社交和自媒体网站删除了相关的消息，但我宁愿相信这是我认识或不认识的同学们都有着可以让人信赖的善良心地。

小甜饼真的很美味，我发誓这是我吃过的世界上最好吃的两样东西之一——另一样是玛莎烤的苹果派，我家农场产的无公害苹果做的馅，来到哥谭后我再也没吃到过那么美味的苹果，真希望你和阿尔弗雷德也能吃到，也许下次假期回来我可以带一些给你？如果能有机会见到你的话。

我最近有些不敢见到蝙蝠侠了，我想你能猜到原因。是的，那次舞会之后我就再也没有见过他。

你能想象吗，布鲁斯……我似乎爱上他了……

我该向他表白吗？

在我的朋友们中，巴里对于感情的事跟我一样不在行，学霸维克多的世界里只有学习和橄榄球，露易丝或许是谈心的不错人选，但她太敏锐了，我不敢向她吐露太多，所以我现在只能寻求你的帮助了，布鲁斯，毕竟我没有办法开口告诉玛莎我喜欢上了漫画里出现的人物。

所以我该怎么做？

期待你的建议的

克拉克

10

布鲁斯

希望这封邮件你能尽快看到！！！

蝙蝠侠受伤了！！！

我不应该让他替我挡下那一记重击的！可是因为这些东西都伤害不到我，所以一直以来我都习惯了不去躲闪……是我害了他……

布鲁斯，求求你想想办法帮他找个私人医生吧，你知道我不可能把一位隐藏身份的超级英雄送进医院就诊。

哦，忘了说，他现在躺在我宿舍的床上。我和巴里在照顾他，另一间卧室的两位室友去参加校外的派对了，暂时不会有其他人知道我们收留了受伤的蝙蝠侠。

我们为他的伤口做了简单的包扎，但他还在昏迷，我猜他有内出血或其他内伤。我从来没有像此刻这样后悔没有存下你的电话号码，祈祷你能第一时间看到我的邮件。

心急如焚的

克拉克

11

亲爱的布鲁斯

感谢你那么快就让阿尔弗雷德赶到了！

我在一周前再次见到了蝙蝠侠，他恢复得不错，看来你们为他提供了很好的治疗。再次感谢你和阿尔弗雷德真诚的帮助。

Ps. 我向他表白了。

你知道哥谭深夜明灭的昏黄灯光总是有着让人大脑短路说出一些无法挽回的话的魔力。更何况那天浓黑的天幕还飘下了片片晶莹剔透的雪花，它们在黄色的灯光下折射出梦幻的色彩。

我将从自动售货机中取出的热咖啡递到蝙蝠侠手中时，闻到了他藏在制服下的淡淡的古龙水味。这即将消散的香气混合着须后水的味道让我沉沦，脱口而出了那些话。

他没有回答，我想这你能够猜得到……我也没有再追问，喝完咖啡后我们像往常一样道别（其实是我在挥手说再见而他在沉默）各自离开。

希望以后还能像朋友一样与他见面，希望他不要因此躲着我。不过这些事情都要等到很长一段时间之后才能知道答案了，我的期末考试就要到了。我会考出好成绩来回报你的，毕竟你是这样一个无与伦比的资助人和朋友。

你的

克拉克

12

亲爱的布鲁斯

谢谢你的安慰，可是请不要再让人送来玫瑰花巧克力香水和高定西装了，我的室友们已经在怀疑我是不是被包养了，他们根本不相信这些举动是一位资助人对被资助人作出的。布鲁斯，拜托，我相信你不是真的想做我的糖爹（从露易丝那里学的新词）吧。

我已经从向蝙蝠侠告白被拒绝的阴影中走出来了。好吧，只是一小部分的我走出来了，但至少除此之外我还有很多事情可以做。圣诞节假期我们的周刊不会停刊，我希望能接到让人兴奋的采访任务。

还记得我说的玛莎的苹果派吗？我会带给你和阿尔弗雷德的，希望你们能喜欢。

圣诞快乐，布鲁斯:)

你的

克拉克

13

布鲁斯

我希望你说的你在追求我只是个玩笑，可是该死的今天并不是愚人节！

所以那些花和礼物都不是为了安慰失恋的我，而是为了讨得我的芳心？——天哪我为什么要用露易丝说的这个词，但它现在在我的脑海中挥之不去了。

请告诉我你上一封邮件只是个恶作剧，拜托！不然我没有办法平心静气地完成对下周举办的孤儿院落成晚宴的采访，我知道你在受邀出席的捐赠人名单里。

克拉克

14

布鲁斯·韦恩先生

能解释一下我送给蝙蝠侠的苹果派为什么会出现在你的车上吗？

它们是被我带着在哥谭的大街小巷游荡了三个通宵后，才在今天的晚宴开始前被塞进终于愿意在我面前现身的蝙蝠先生的手里的，而它们现在正躺在你车的副驾驶座前的手套箱里。

所以，布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠？你拒绝了我的表白，却用另一个身份追求我。

我希望你能给出这样做的合理解释，距离你将我送到宿舍楼下还有不到10分钟的路程了，请把握好这个机会，否则你的哥谭王子身份将不被允许探过身子来亲吻你的黑暗骑士身份的爱慕者。

好了，现在计时开始～

最爱你的

克拉克·肯特

—END—


End file.
